


Tell me about him.

by shortness1029



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Family Fluff, Gen, Happy, Heart-to-Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Charlie talks to Bill about his boyfriend that he is totally in love with.





	Tell me about him.

Bill and Charlie were laying on the bed together in their childhood room. Charlie had his head on his older brother's shoulder. Bill knew that Charlie wanted to talk to him about something. 

“Charlie what's going on?” The oldest Weasley asked. 

“I've been seeing someone. I'm in love.” He smiled. 

“Good. I've been worried about you being a lone. So tell me about him.” Bill said with a smiled. 

Charlie sat up and looked at Bill. “How did you know?” 

“Charlie I'm the oldest I know everything about all of you. Now tell me everything about the guy that stole my baby brother's heart.” He said with a small laugh. 

*****

Charlie leaned against the wall with his legs criss crossed. “Well he is tall like me. He has long black hair, he has super bright blue eyes. He has a few tattoos and gods his body is amazing. Bill he is just amazing and I would love for you meet him soon.” Charlie could feel his face heating up. 

“I would love to meet him soon. How long have you been together?” 

“We've been together for a year. We're talking about getting married and having a family together.” He smiled a bright smile. “I'm carrier too so we can have baby together with out any spells or help.” 

“That's great I'm so happy for you Charlie. Are you on birth control right now?” He asked.

“Bill!” Charlie was so embarrassed. 

“Charlie come on it was just question.” He laughed. 

“Yes Bill I'm on it because let's be honest. I probably would have been pregnant by now.” He smiled. 

“You know I love you right kiddo.” 

“I know. I love you too. You're one of the best brother's in the world.” He hugged Bill tightly.


End file.
